What a Girl Really Needs, and Much, Much, More
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: <html><head></head>A virus that makes female Mobions go into heat and become sex hungry predators get sent to a special asylum for treatment until a cure can be found for them. It's your job to keep them in check and look after them. [This is a 2nd Person Story featuring male 'YOU' as ether a human or mobion] Rated M for sex & bondage, with Sonic girls.</html>
1. Blaze the Cat

**This is written by both myself, and Silver Shots who I asked to help me write.**

**This is a Story that'****s Rated M for sex, and Features 'YOU' as the main character of the story.**

**Second Person is Male (Guy) and can be either a Mobian or Overlander (Human)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze the Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>Another day on the job at Mobius Asylum, your job was to take care of the patients there buy 'ANY' means necessary.<p>

Because a virus was found on Mobius, and it seemed to only effect the female Mobions of the planet. It wasn't lethal but it made them go into constant heat and makes them sexually insane, forcing to hunt down for any male be it their own race or and outsider.

They proved to be too dangerous, so their was no other choice but to have any female Mobion effected by the 'still unnamed' virus sent to the special asylum, that was recently built and abandoned years ago. Now it has reopened and rebuilt for this pandemic.

It made you smile knowing that you could do whatever you want with the lovely ladies of this asylum, and they were even kind enough to provide the 'ITEMS' of assisting you for an easier success._  
><em>

You walk down the hall, passing each door with a different Mobian Girl bound in a straight jacket, and muzzled or gagged, inside their triple padded cells. They even had those special collars that inhibit their powers as well. It must feel like laying on a cloud inside them, and watching them struggle gives you good urges as well.

However one particular patient is on Your list today, and is in need of a nice treatment to help her sleep at night.

You look at you notepad, to find a picture of a cute purple cat with a red gem on her forehead, and yellow eyes.

**_'Blaze the Cat' _**Is what her name was.

**Physical description**

Species: Cat

Gender: Female

Height: 95 cm (3'1")

Weight: Unknown

Fur: Lavender, violet, white

Eyes: Gold

She did look promising, and she must be really stress out from how boring it was here. You head to a double door that she was behind since she was taken out of her room, and was now being put in your hands.

You open the door, to a large round room with a medical bed in the center with the purple fire cat strapped down into it, with her legs spread out. She still had her Dark-purple straight jacket on but she now had a gold-ring gag in her mouth now, and even a pair of red-velvet stockings which were cute on her. Her legs were being held by supports, with suspending cables for her feet, and she had a large strap right under her breasts holding her in place.

"Patient 620." You say with a smirk while looking at her body. "Back for your usual treatment?" You ask her even if her response would only be filtered through her new ring-gag.

You faintly hear her say yes and you could see her tail move from side to side as she waited for her usual. You decide to walk over to her and get the full view of this lovely little specimen. Her purple fur looked really soft and her nice tone ass was fine as hell, it was a shame she caught the virus she was so faithful to her people.

"Well not to worry, we have everything that's needed hear." You say before you, went over to one of the devices and pick up a high powered, poke-saw but instead it had a nice pink dildo on it with good message bumps on it.

"It's too bad your neighbors are still resisting the treatments, but I'm sure they will learn to enjoy this place as well." You tell her as you walk up to her and poke her gagged mouth with the machine until the dildo slid through the gag.

She looked happy to have this toy in her mouth and she really had a lewd look when she felt the toy inside in her mouth.

"That's right take it all in." You say with a smirk, as you watch her suck on it and she was desperate to suck on the toy. I really turned you on a bit but you wonder what's going on in her head.

She was probably imagining herself sucking on a real cock, and wanting a hard fucking as well from it. Your own cock started to wake up from that thought, and you could feel your pants get slightly tighter from it.

You take the toy out of her mouth, and she looked like she wanted it back. "Oh your going to get it back." You say before you went to the crotch of her straitjacket, and pull it to the left side seeing a pair of white panties that had a wet area on them.

"Even the power of fire you have, can't even withstand the heat your in right now." You say with a smile as you look at her underwear.

She nodded as she begged you to play with her their and even though it was muffled you still knew she wanted that.

You grin and turn on the machine, watching it slowly go forwards and backs wards super fast that it was wiggling out of control. Bringing it closer to her wet spot the now crazy out-of-control toy was now poking and slapping her pussy and her response made you more turned on than before.

It then poked a hole through her wet panties and she yelped when it forced itself inside of her, but she loved it and she let out muffled moan when she felt this toy go explore in her deepest part, she could feel the bumps on it play with her walls, that poor toy had to pleasure a cat in heat and from the way things were going it was going to brake.

You then took your trigger off the machine so that the toy would slow down to a stop, to give it a break but it was so fun to tease her by doing this.

She looked at you with anger in her eyes and she didn't like that you stopped it and she tried to free herself from her jacket but since the collar weakened her she wasn't able to do anything.

"Aww you don't like that, don't you?" You ask her with a smirk. "I know what will make you feel better." You say before you went to the table, and get two wired vibrators, and some pink tape before taking them and put one vibrator on both sides of her clit from above her wet love, and tapping them in place before setting both of them to multi-speed.

She mowed as she felt the vibrators going to work on her and they were slowly draining her endurance.

You just can't stop smiling from how she was holding up, at this rate she might pass out. This time you take more of those wired vibrators and take a small tub of slick lube, coating them before taking one and going to her puckered hole and popping one of them in hearing her meow through the ring-gag again, and it just made you want to pop another one inside their, and another, and another. Until ten of the wired sex toys were now in her rectum vibrating and fighting each other for space.

She couldn't hold out as she felt the pleasure of the toys in an area that wasn't meant to be used that way but that's what turned her on but all good things must come to an end as she came and a flood of her juices came out of her pussy but she had a very satisfied look on her face when she did.

You loved the look on her face, but sadly you were having too much fun when you started the treatment on her. Now you would have to wait until your rod would go back to being soft cause what you did really wanted you to fuck her.

She looked she looked around the room lazily and saw how the big bulge that your pants now had and she started moaning and groaning to get you attention.

You smiled knowing she wanted more so you unzipped your pants and took out your rod, that looked promising as well. "Now which one should I go for? I could fuck your mouth and make you eat my cum, or I could give your pussy a good fucking... Or maybe your other kitty hole." You suggested with a smirk.

Each one sounded great to her and she was now moving so much that she shook her holds.

"I think I'll go for your pussy, and then make you eat my cum." You say as you went for her kitty love, and slide your dick in her hot cunt making her shiver before you slid it inside of her, receiving a moan as you started to slide in and out of her.

She was in heaven now as she felt the real thing again inside of her and no toy could ever match it. The buckles on her straitjacket were jangling with each thrust you make and hearing this kitty moan and meow was making you rut her harder.

It shook the bed she was on and you could see that her eyes were rolling in the back of her head as you rammed you big dick inside her and making the medical bed shake.

This was the best part of you job, being able to rut the patients and it was a good thing the virus wouldn't effect you since males seem to be immune to it's effect, as you got close to your limit.

You quickly pulled out of her and headed over to her face keeping a hold of your cock so you didn't cum on the floor. You quickly slide your rod deep inside her ring-gagged mouth and down before you shot out thick strands of white cum down her throat.

She was surprised when you did this and wasn't ready for the load and she just received so it caused her to gag a bit but she was able to eat it in do time.

You could feel how good she was sucking on your cock to get every last drop of seed you had, and you could tell that she liked it, maybe even loved it.

You pant a bit from having your little friends being empty by your assigned patient, but it made you feel so much better but you still had a job to do so rest would have to wait, you zip your pants back up before you went over to Blaze or as you called her Patient 620. Taking the wired vibrators out of her tight ring, and the other two off her pussy.

You call the clean up crew to come and pick her up, so she could be cleaned off, placed in a new straitjacket, and sent back into her padded room. Only for the virus to make her go into heat again, but you wouldn't mind taking care of it for her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I would also like to thank Silver Shots for helping me make this story as well, thank you so much.**


	2. Amy Rose

**Amy Rose**

* * *

><p>Your next patient on your list is another good one. Amy Rose was her name and she just got sent here to the asylum not too long ago. You were tasked at making sure she would be welcomed, and had any stress of the virus purged from her.<p>

You check your notepad and found her picture and she looked cute as well.

_**'Amy Rose'**_

**Physical ****Discretion**

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Height: 90 cm (2' 11")

Weight: Unknown

Fur: Pink

Skin: Peach

Eyes: Green

It made you smile again, this time you get to access the new department that keeps a variety of different bondage outfits, and you wonder what kind of an outfit would she look good in. Cause it turns out bondage was something most girls had and it became even better for this place.

Once You make it inside, you see that your patient Amy Rose was inside and see that she's still asleep on the bed but their was a warning about her condition saying that she will attack because of her stress.

You were warned about her problem since the virus can have that effect on them, and were 'VERY' cautious since she was a demon with that hammer she had, but the collar prevented her from doing that but her fury knows no bounds, but she might either look good in a bunny girl outfit, or maybe a maid outfit. And just to your luck, the moment You walk in you see that she was in a maid outfit and if their was a title for cute and sexiness then she would have won gloved hands down.

She had a nice black maid outfit on, with white frilly lacings, that hugged her body perfectly. The bottom part of it was a short black and white skirt that went with the housekeeping uniform, so you could see her nice pink hips. She had on a pair of cute frilly white stockings that completely hid the pink fur of her nice legs, and with a white garter-belt connected to them to keep them on her legs, and a pair of black heels that looked good for her feet as well.

You felt like your rod wanted to rip itself out and want to fuck her, but you still had a job to do after all and it would be worth the wait. But the funny thing was that her little pink tail was, 'under' her skirt so you got a perfect view of her nice pink ass. but while you were admiring it. She was waking up and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "W-Where am I?" You hear her say as she looked around a bit, "W-Why do I feel so hot."

"Oh you're walking up." You say as you return to a gentlemen's posture, since you did resemble a doctor after all. "This is... well the Mobius Asylum, and I'm afraid you may have ended up with the virus and it might be putting you in heat." You said.

"What?" She asked, "how... I didn't do anything that might have given the virus to me." She tells you, "and where's my beloved Sonic?"

"Well were still unaware of the virus's mode of carriage." You tell her. "As for Mr Sonic... well..."

"You better tell me what happened to him." She said with anger but she couldn't get up but she noticed the collar and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get the answers by force.

"I'm afraid that with the virus infecting you, you ended up turning feral." You quickly but calmly say. "And might have ended up trying to attack him, so we had to come and take you here." You tell her.

"What?!" She asked in horror, "... I would never would do that." She told you and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Please don't cry Miss Rose." You tell her, and you did feel sad from seeing her like this. "He's alright, just a bit... shaken up for a while." You explain trying to find the right words to say so she doesn't mash you into paste.

"Is he?" She asked hoping he was alright, "d-do you think he'll still like me?"

"I-I'm sure he does." You try to say, hoping she would calm down.

She did calm down a bit but she still felt hot inside and it was starting to bother her.

You sighed in relief, but you had a feeling she wasn't going to like what you had to do to her. "There is however, of helping you with your problem." You tell her.

"My problem?" She asked, "I can handle this so I don't need it and why am I in a maid outfit?" She asked as she looked at herself.

"Oh that... well." You ask but this time. "Your file said that you enjoy costumes, that makes you look... sexy?" You say sheepishly. . . but you pale, from realizing what word you just said to her now.

"What did you just call me?" She asked you and you could feel her anger growing, "No one but Sonic can call me that." She said as she sat up on the bed and that was pretty impressive since that collar was making her weak.

"Now Miss Rose, please calm down I didn't mean it like that." Your try to say but she wasn't buying it one bit.

"Yeah right." She told him, "I bet you want to take advantage of me while I'm infected with this virus but let's get one thing straight I will always be Sonic's girl and nothing you can do can change that."

Damn she's good. "I-I understand that, however you can't just... you know relief yourself on your own, it has to be a powerful orgasm to cool you down for the time." You tell her as you were backing away, only a few months of work and now it will probably become your grave now. 'God's of Mobius give me a miracle.' You think to yourself until you accidentally stepped on a small remote activating something.

The bed started to move a bit and then some mechanical tentacles came out of the bed and wrapped themselves around her waist, "let me go!" She yelled out as she struggled a bit to free herself. Then more of tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms, and ankles, before pulling her back to the bed and laying her right back on it, before it reclined sitting having her ass facing up in the air giving you more of a view of her pink ass again. She was more angry now, but at least she was now comfortable.

You sighed as you started to calm down, but you remember the warning of how she was when she got stressed out. You pick up the bed's remote and kept it with you as you quickly went over to the table and got a pink ball-gag.

"Don't you dare put that on me." She tells you when she sees the gag in your hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Rose, but I have to." You tell her, but she now had her mouth closed tight. "Miss Rose please." You say but she faces away from you, but one thing was for sure she was going to have it in her mouth, one way or the other. You reached for her underarm and started to tickle her.

She tried her best not to laugh but she couldn't do it, "No stop that tickles." She said while giggling.

"Say ahh." You tell her and waited for the right time to gag her.

She opened her mouth while she had her eyes closed and you took the chance and put the gag on her mouth placing it right inside her making her eyes widen, and hearing her now muffled yells.

Once it was in her mouth, you quickly lock it into place, but made sure it wasn't too tight so it wouldn't strain her jaw. But she was a little curious of why the ball-gag tasted so good right now. "Like it?" You ask with a smile. "We got a new shipment of Flavor Ballgags a few days ago, you got a bubblegum flavored one." You tell her.

She loved bubblegum but she didn't like that she was still gagged up and held down by these things.

You knew that this was wrong but the heat she had could hurt her badly, you walked over to the table and went through the items that were available, and after a few minutes you pick up a pink vibrator, with a purple sex machine with a purple dildo on it.

You take the machine behind Amy and have it aimed for her tight ring that was showing, and making sure it's dildo would be nice and lubed up to show her mercy. She tried to looked behind her to see what you were doing but she couldn't since she was being held back.

You turn on the machine to the lowest level that was on their, and the toy on it, slowly reached for her puckered hole and prodded it, before it started to slowly push itself inside. She bit on the ballgag as she felt it and it was a bit painful, and a few tears ran down her eyes from how much it hurt.

It kept going inside until an inch of the toy's base was seen before it started to slowly pull out, until it came out of her ass leaving it a bit gaped opened before it slowly closed back up, and you took the chance to lube it up again, and it went back inside her. This time less painful.

She still felt pain but it was slowly started to feel good. You then turn it up to the next level, and now the machine started to slowly go faster in and out of her, and she moaned as she felt it go faster and the pain was vanishing.

It started to give you another boner from watching her get probed. You then turn the macing to three levels higher, and quickly take the bottle of lube and coat the dildo just in time. It made her eyes widened when it went to a higher level and she was losing her mind to the pleasure.

"You know you like this." You tell her, as you give her pink tail a teasing tug. She shook her head no as she tried to resist the pleasure but the more she resisted the pleasure the more it felt better.

You then turn the machine to the highest level and it was sliding in and out of her ass like a power tool, making her give out a muffled scream. You look at the pink unused dildo in your hand as well and wondered as well... does she still have her pink cherry?

If she did should you take it away from her? Or should you be nice and let the love of her life take it?

It was a tough choice, she was one cute hedgehog after all, but the machine fucking her ass started to shut itself off to prevent overheating, you must have been questioning her longer then thought.

She panted through the ball gag and it was a surprise that she didn't cum from having her ass being played with and you had to admit she was a tough one. but their was still the question of her 'main' hole, and it made you sigh until she was trying to get your attention.

It looked like she tried to tell you something but the ball gag was in the way but you look and saw that her pussy was dripping the scent it gave off was enticing, but you thought that it wouldn't hurt to take the gag out of her mouth, so she could tell you.

She gasped when you took off the gag and she thanked you for doing so, "Thank you." She said with a pant, "But I feel hotter now."

"Well you did wear out a good sex machine." You say as you put the gag on the table.

"Oh...but I still feel hot." She said as she panted from the heat.

"Your still in heat and if it that's bad, theirs only one thing to do." You tell her. "Your girlhood will need some attention as well."

"W-What?" She asked as she closed her legs a bit, "Y-Your kidding right?"

"Miss Rose. With the condition your in, this is a serious problem." You tell her.

She looked down when you said that and she knew it was but she didn't want to give her innocents to just anyone.

"Miss Rose." You tell her. "I assure you that we are here to help those in need, and we never rest until they are well."

She bit her lower lip when you say that and this was serious. "F-fine." She said as she showed you her pussy and it was really wet and the clit was pretty swollen.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." You tell her as you went back behind her, and unzipped your pants taking out your rod and it was rock solid.

She couldn't tell how big or how thick it was but she was going to find out soon enough ,and since you played with her a bit she was ready for your rod.

You gently prod her precious hole, and you could feel how hot it was as you slowly entered inside her. She bit her lower lip as she felt it go inside, and it was pretty thick and she wasn't sure your big cock would fit, but with how wet and slick her love was it made it allot easier as you kept going,and after what felt like forever you feel something block your progress and that something was her hymen and your were a bit surprised that she was still a virgin.

'So she is a virgin after all.' You thought, and gently pushed it a bit bot enough to pop it but for her to feel it instead.

She somehow grabbed on to the tentacles and she held onto them as hard as she could from the pain she felt. You took a deep breath, and gently pushed in some more until you felt her precious flower pop, and some blood started to leak out from her love.

She bent the tentacles that held her back a bit and she closed her really hard and a tear came out.

You slid in deeper until you could feel her G-spot touching the head of your cock. You begin to gently slide back and forth inside of her, and you could feel her shivering from the rod going inside the deepest parts of her love and it was amazing, 'Is this how sex really feels?' She asked herself, 'It hurts but it feels so good too.'

You would make sure she would enjoy it, and but with how it felt you were close to climax making you go faster inside her. She could feel it to and she wasn't ready for it, her tight walls felt great and it was different from the other patients but that was one of the perks of the job. But If she wasn't going to cum from this, you might before she does and it was now driving both of you crazy.

She felt a new feeling deep inside of her that was building up and it was slowly driving her mad. You bite your lower lip as you felt like you were gonna burst, you couldn't hold back any longer now.

She felt your dick throb a bit and when she felt it hit her sweet spot her walls wrapped around your rod and tried to milk you for your white gold, and it worked for you came hard and allot shooting a perfect load of hot sticky seed inside her popped pink womb.

She felt the heat go away and she now felt a lot better. You slowly pull out of her until your rod came out with a wet pop sound, to top it off your seed began to drip out of her relieved love making a cream filled pie, but you also noticed that she was close to falling asleep from how much heat she lost thanks to you as well.

You bring out the controller and turn the bed off so she can rest. The tentacles released her, and laid her down onto the bed. She was too tired to even move or think right now, and sleep got to her as her eyes closed.

You smiled again from seeing her now well, knowing that the virus has been neutralized in her for now. You clean you rod of, before you zip yourself up. Going to your notepad, you write down the info on her again, this time making a few arrangements for her stay here. "Level... 10 rooms."

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed for the Pink hedgehog, but she soon started to wake up seeing nothing but pink around her. She then noticed that she was now in a dark-pink straitjacket but it looked like a full-body-straitjacket, covering her from neck to feet, but her legs weren't strapped together so she could get up and walk around if she wanted to.<p>

She wanted to hate it... but it felt so snug on her, and she felt so cozy in it. "Oh... I just can't hate this thing." She said as she looked at it, "I thought these things were white?" She asked as she looked around the pink room. She got up and walked around glad that she could do that, and the floors felt incredibly soft and fluffy even the walls and ceiling were the same. She then noticed a door also layered with the soft goodness she was walking on, along with a note above it.

_Enjoy your special room Miss Rose,_

_It took allot of string pulling to have this made for you, so you won't need to feel alone here._

_I'll be back to check up on you and make sure you're alright._

_Sincerely_  
><em>- <em>[ Your name here ]

She smiled from reading the letter and she was happy that someone in here was going to make her time some what good. She sat down on the floor and then laid down on it, the feeling of it made her more relaxed than she could dream. Maybe another check up, and treatment might not be too bad to have again.

* * *

><p>"Nice work Doctor." Your superior said with a smile.<p>

"Thank you." You say with a smile. "I always do what I can to help."

"Well I'll be expecting you to deliver excellent results." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing Sir." You say before you get called for you next patient.

"Have fun." He tells you as he takes a sip from his mug of coffee.


	3. Rouge the Bat

**Rouge the Bat**

* * *

><p>As you walk down the hallway, you had a pleasing smile on your face because your next patient was the very treasure hunter Rouge the Bat.<p>

Apparently she had a thing for gems, and all that other kind of stuff. She was the definition of a Master Thief, but sadly the virus got her into trouble and she was taken here after she got arrested. She spent the next few days in a padded cell, and it was enjoying to see her struggling in a straitjacket she once had on. But now she is taken to the room for her daily treatment, before you go inside the room you check her notes.

_**'Rouge the Bat'**_

**Physical description**

Species: Bat

Gender: Female

Height: 105 cm (3' 5")

Weight: Unknown

Fur: White

Skin: Tan

Eyes: Teal

You can't just stop smiling can you, as you went through the double doors to find the bat in a western showgirl outfit.

She wore a dark-red one piece swimsuit, with dark-purple at the bottom of it. She wore a pair of dark-purple shoulder high gloves with red seams at the ends, she wore a pair of dark-tanned pantyhose that was a mix of both normal and black fishnets. She had on a pair of dark-purple high heels with anklets to complete them. But also she wore a dark purple choker around her neck, but it was also the collar to inhibit her power as well.

She was between two metal pillars, with her wrists and ankles tied to them in an X like fashion, she was still able to stand on the floor but she was in pain of the heat she was in. "Patient 318, back again I see." You tell her with a smile.

"Sure looks like it doc." She said with a smile, she wad no stranger to this kind of stuff, "I cant get enough of your treatments."

"Well luckily you're going to get one right now." You said before you put down your note pad, and walk up to her. You walk behind her looking at her sexy body before you placed your hands on her hips feeling how soft the pantyhose were. You gave the side of her hip a gentle pinch as you carefully pull on the hosiery before letting it go and watching it spring back into place on her smooth legs.

"You must be enjoying your job a lot?" Rouge asked you with a smile, "Why is it that the best person who gives treatments is also a pervert?"

"Oh come now Miss Rouge I'm only doing what's best for my patients." You tell her but deep down you really were a pervert. You give her ass a nice slap watching it wiggle she had the perfect ass and bust for a thief.

She giggled a bit when he said that and felt the slap, "Whatever you say." She tolds you, "Why do I need to be tied up anyways you know I'm a good patient and I wont try to escape."

"Maybe I still don't trust you." You tell her before you smiled and started to trace the lines in her wings. "Or maybe I like it when my patients are tied up." You say as she shivers from you touching one of her most sensitive parts of her body. You then reach around in front of her, and place your hands on her great deal of breasts. Tracing circles on her cleavage while kissing her wings at the same time. She moaned from your tender fondling and this virus she had was making her body react extremely well to this.

You lower her top down ever so slowly, and her tits could be seen before they popped out with a bounce. You placed them both in between both your index fingers and thumbs giving them a good and pleasing squeeze. All the guys loved her tits and she was known to use them in her treasure hunts. "So you used these cuties for your treasure hunts huh?" You asked her as her moans were like sweet erotic music to your ears.

"Sure do." She tells you before she shivered a bit from you kissing her wings. "Sometimes I had to use my body to get the things I want."

"Then you're in luck." You tell her as you stopped pleasing her, and walked around in front of her to a control box, that controls the pillars she was tied to. You press a button that had a third and fourth pillar raise up from both sides of Rouge's front side, she wanted you to come back and but you tell her that it would only take a minute.

You then walk over to the third newly raised pillar that was on the left side of her and pull out a restraint that was connected to a cord from the middle part of it, and take it to the batgirl, you then put it's restraint around her left ankle, and undid the previous one on her. Then you went back to the forth pillar and in the middle par of it was a larger restraint that you take out and place it around her left thigh, making it nice and tight so it wouldn't slip off.

It kind of tickled her as she felt you do this, but this is the first time this was happening so she didn't know what you were doing, but she started to like it.

Then you walked over to the fourth one on her right, and did the same. Taking out another cord with a restraint on it, and taking it to her right ankle and replaced the previous restrain on it. Then getting a bigger restraint and placing it on her right thigh. You cock wanted to tear itself out now, but it wasn't time yet, you wanted this to last.

Walking back over to the controls you press four buttons on them and hold them down. The four new restraint-cords were pulling back slowly lifting her legs up in front of her, now suspending her in the air, until it looked like she was sitting in an invisible chair.

"My what an impressive toy you have." She told you with a smirk as she felt comfortable in this pose, "Just thinking of the things you can do to me makes me all wet and horny."

You smirked back when she said that, and you went up to her with your hands behind your back as you nuzzled the crotch of her outfit, smelling the juices soaking through it. "I even ordered something especially for you as well." You tell her before you use you teeth to move the bottom part of her outfit out of the way, showing an opening in the crotch of her pantyhose, so you can get a clear view of her gleaming pussy.

She could feel your warm breath touch her pussy and it made her shiver but she was left super sensitive to your touch. You bring your hands from behind yourself, and then show her a clear solid dildo that looked like it was made of diamonds. When she saw that dildo she fell in love with and she wanted it inside of her. You slide it over her shivering pussy, but you weren't going to put it in her just yet. "Do you want it?" You ask her, as you patted the toy on her clit.

The very moment you did that, she moaned louder "Yessss put the sucker in me already."

"Oh I'll put it in you." You say with a smirk as you slowly prodded her love with the tip of it, teasing her every minute for every inch you slid it in her. She was getting frustrated by how slowly you were putting it in her but seeing her like this made you smile.

After five minutes you got the toy halfway inside of her, and stopped and when another minute passed you pull out an inch of the toy from her. She let out a moan when she felt it move out just an inch, her eyes almost rolled back and she had her tongue out.

Once again you push back in by an inch, and then pull out by an inch as well. You loved to 'Fuck' with her every so often but even though it was moving in and out by an inch her body was loving how you teased it.

You then stop and she didn't like it, but then you started to shove it all inside of her, and twist it around in a clockwise motion and she wasn't ready for that but when she felt you shove that sucker deep inside of her she came but he treatment was getting started.

"Already?" You asked her with a tease leaving the diamond toy in her cunt. "Even when it was just getting started?" You then went back to the control and pressed another button and right in the center, right under Rouge's ass was a smaller slimmer pillar the was slowly raising up from under her, until you made it stop and went to it and placed a expensive vibrator on it locking it in place so that it would never come off no matter what.

You made sure it was lined up with Rouge's 'other' fuck hole before you went back to the control and made the small pillar slowly raise up again, shoving the other toy into her tight ring, and it was a while since you played with that, and she forgot the feeling she gets when he uses this whole but she remembered why she enjoyed it this.

You then make it stop, and have the cables on the four big pillars slowly extended their lines. Slowly lowering her down more on the one that invaded her ass, until it was the only thing that was barely keeping her in the air now before you stopped them.

Luckily the restraints kept her balanced, and she loved how deep it was and just when she didn't think it could get better then this. You twist a knob to the number 8, and the pillar in her ass started to vibrate hard inside her.

She was glad she was wrong about this not getting better. Her wings were now completely stiff and she hasn't done that before. You then turn another knob for the toy probing her, and it started to slowly spin around like a drill. She shuddered when it spun and it was sending weird pleasure signals.

You chuckle a bit, you should have used this machine more often but it was allot better to try things differently after all. "Having fun?" You asked her with a smirk, but she couldn't answer you since she was enjoying herself with this machine but you already knew that.

You smiled evilly, and pressed another button and the pillar under her was lowering itself down taking the toy out of her ass, but it looked like she wanted it back in. "Do you promise to be a good patient?" You asked her.

"Yes I promise to be the best patient you'll ever have." She answered you, "so please... put the toy back in."

Oh she will get it back. For you now made the toy spin around really fast, and had it go back inside her ring hard and fast. She yelled in pain and pleasure as she felt it go back inside her ring it started to mess her insides up and she came a second time and her juices leaked around the diamond dildo. You made it slow down so that it was only spinning slowly, and it still vibrated, and pumped in and out of her.

You back over to her, and see that the diamond dildo was still in her wet pussy. You slowly pull it out of her making her shiver again, and her juices ran out of her making a mess on the machine's floor. "What a mess you made." You said with a smirk before you bring the toy in front of her face letting her smell her own sex, but never letter her reach or taste it.

"I... I'm sorry." She tells you, "I promised you i was going to be a good patient and then I do this to you." She said as she tried to hold back her moaning so she could act cute. You smiled evilly again before you went to her breasts and sucked on her nipples hard, and without her knowing you had you cock unzipped and ready to slide inside her and that's when she really noticed.

She wondered why you took out the toy from inside of her but now she knew why. She moaned again as she felt you cock fill her up good, she was really sensitive but you started to fuck her heard anyway hearing her moans. But then you take the diamond toy she now loves and put it in her mouth, and sliding it down her mouth,and holding it in place. "Breath through you nose." You tell her as you kept hitting her spot.

She nodded as she sucked going and she was enjoying every second of this ride. You made sure she got that toy cleaned with her mouth, and you loved how her breasts bounced around as you pounded into her, she would be sore later one but you'll let her know that's your way of caring about her.

She didn't care if she couldn't walk tomorrow because she was loving this a lot. Once you were reaching climax, you take the toy out of her mouth. Oh but that wasn't your prime target.

You pull out of her and jerk off you cock and shot hot thick seed on her glorious tits, covering them up completely with cum. It was like you glazed her girls with hot thick icing when you did that, and she would love to lick her tits to eat the cum off of it.

Once your balls were empty from cumming, you zip yourself back up, and take the toy out of her ass. Going back to the controls you now lower her down to the floor, and have the restraints release her. She was too tired to move much, but you went back to her and pick her up carrying her.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

"Oh your welcome." You tell her with a smile. "Oh and that magician outfit you wanted will arrive tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked him with a smile, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." You tell her as you placed her in a bed, and take her high-heels off, so she would be extra comfortable. "Can't wait to see you in it."

She nodded as she closed her eyes and went to sleep cumming twice in one go leaves you pretty exhausted don't you know? However you didn't need to strap her down to the bed, cause you doubt it would be necessary for her in this state but she looked so cute when she slept, and she was glad that you were her doctor.

Until she would wake up you would take a nice lunch break, before returning to your job in treating these poor girls with 'love'.


	4. Lupe Wolf

**Lupe Wolf**

* * *

><p>You can't stop enjoying your job ever, and you received info on another patient today as well. She was a tribe leader of a Wolf Pack, and she was a fearless warrior as well. But that mean virus got to her, and her people had to see her safe. The picture of her was beautiful and she looked to be a proud leader as well. As usual you make sure to check her info as well.<p>

_**'Lupe Wolf'**_

**Physical description**

Species: Wolf

Gender: Female

Fur: Grayish purple, White

Hair: Black, White

Eyes: Green

With that info you now know, that she may be ether unstable or frisky with the virus in her. Going through the Double doors, you were welcomed back buy the machine with the Four Pillars raised up.

Along with a certain wolf right in the center of it, but she was bound on in a latex outfit, with a mask covering her whole face, leaving only her nose and mouth exposed but the mouth part seemed to be zipped shut. She was in a blue latex straitjacket that fitted her body perfectly, and a pair of latex stockings with six-inch heels, but with another latex cover that kept her legs together. The only thing that wasn't in latex was her tail.

She also had straps holding her in place. from her neck, shoulders, waist, knees, and feet. Holding her Ten inches in the air, you couldn't remember what kind of bondage it was called, so you'll nick name it the 'Spider Web'.

She was struggling to get out but the collar on her neck kept her from it, and the only thing she was doing was bouncing around in the same spot until it slowed down to a stop.

She was amazing in that suit and seeing her like this made you wanted to rut her really badly, but patience is a true virtue as you walk up to her and remain quiet. You wave your hand around her face even if she couldn't see it.

She may not be able to see but she could smell you and all the women you slept with. You then put your face close to her's but just by a single inch, even with that mask on you could tell that she wasn't amused but soon she will be.

You gently blow some warm air on her nose letting her catch the new scent of spearmint gum that you recently had after having didn't expect it so she got a big spooked by it, but she was happy that your breath didn't stink.

Even if she might not hear with the mask you still had to keep yourself from laughing, not even a single chuckle. You bring your lips close to her nose and gave it a nice smooch. She shook her head when you kissed her on the nose, and she growled at you for making her look so weak.

This was turning you on even more, but it wasn't time yet. You went to her bust, and gently tapped on her latex covered breasts, and when she felt you doing then she lost some bravado as well.

When she stopped shaking her head, you give her another smooch on her nose to fuck with her. She was conflicted between being mad and being embarrassed and she didn't know what to do.

You then bring your face to her breasts, and motorboat them and they were just as big as Rouge's. She epped when she felt you motorboat her but she felt something deep inside of her start building up.

You smiled and went to the table, where their was a bowl of cherries sitting there. You take one of them and walk back over to the bound wolf, and unzipping the mouth piece. Before she could say anything you put the cherry in her mouth, and your going to see why those cherries were there.

She didn't expect the cherry so chocked on it a bit but she soon ate it. She also notice how sweet and citrus it was, but she wasn't going to be tempted by a simple fruit so easily. That's what will make this fun for you. as she ate it and enjoyed the taste, she still didn't know what else you were going to do to her.

With her mouth unzipped you went and placed your hands on her sides, she really took care of herself as well as you felt her from her sides to her hips. "Why are you doing this?" She asked you while you felt her up, "You dare to make a fool of a warrior?"

"Maybe." You say even if she could barely hear you. "For you have such an amazing body, you must be a very proud warrior to." You tell her with a smirk. She was able to hear that and she didn't know what to say to what you told her. "Such a good body." You said with a smile, as you got close to her face again giving her nose another smooch. You could see her blush a bit from that and it looked so cute but each time you kissed her the virus inside of her grew stronger and it was making her go into heat.

"I know what you might like." You said and went to get a simple blue vibrator. You turn in onto a low speed before placing it close to her ear, never touching it but only for her to barely listen to it's rhythm. She heard it vibrating and it was sorta hypnotic to listen to.

She wanted to say no and she started saying no over and over again, you lower the toy down to her precious area never touching her body with the toy just yet. You let her say one last thing before you would make her feel good. At first she doesn't say anything but then she said quietly, "please be gentle."

"Oh I will." You say as you poke her latex covered pussy with the toy. The moment you did that she felt her pussy being vibrated and it felt amazing You trace circles around where her clit was located, and you loved the sound of her moans in made her pant and moan with each circle you made.

You slide it under her crotch not putting in inside her, and her bound legs held the toy in place as it vibrated on her covered holes before you turned the toy up to max speed. She moaned loudly as she felt it go to it's max speed and this made the virus put her in full blown heat now. Just listening to her was sweet music, and watching her struggle in her latex cocoon was a sight to see.

You could see how moist her love was getting from how damp that area was You then take the toy out from between her legs, and turned the toy off. Getting another cherry from the bowl, you take it to her nose so she could smell it. She sniffed it and for some reason you really wanted to eat that cherry.

You placed the cherry in you mouth savoring it's delicious taste as you ate it. Then you gently blew some more warm air on her nose again this time letting her smell the fruit's true scent. She loved how good it smelt and wanted one for herself so she opened her mouth but you had another idea for that mouth of hers. You take the same toy covered in her pussy juices and stick it inside her mouth letting her taste herself.

If she didn't have that latex covering her face you would have seen her eyes widen from having the toy in her mouth and she never felt anything like this or let along do something like this before. You make her suck on the toy until it was sucked clean, and you set it to a low vibration on her mouth as well. She didn't know why she was enjoying this but she was and she wanted to feel more pleasure.

As you let her enjoy the toy sickle, you move the crotch of her outfit to the side seeing her pussy dripping with juice. You could smell how strong it was, before sliding a finger inside her and rubbing her clit with the fingers of your other hand.

She gasped when she felt your hands down their and no male has dared to touch her down their before.

You smirked again, and bring your face close to her love and stick you tongue out licking only her clit like candy. Now you were just making her want to cum for the first time, since she almost did when you started licking that and almost sending her over the edge.

You stop and gave her a break to tease her, the state she was in now made you more horny than ever. She panted a bit from all this teasing but she felt her inside was on fire and nothing could put this fire out.

You think she had enough, and you take the toy out of her mouth. For a sign of pity for her you grab two cherries this time and put them on her mouth. She smiled when she felt cherries in her mouth and she ate them happily.

You zip the mouth piece back on her before, you unzip you pants to bring out your own toy. But since her legs were blocking her pussy, you had another idea instead. You take the toy and tried your best to slide it inside her.

She didn't know what you were trying to do but she felt something trying to get inside of her. With a little effort you were able to push the toy inside of her, but she didn't realized what you just did and she was trying to tell you to stop but you weren't going to stop the treatment now.

You then turn the toy to max once again, and watch the show take place. A nice jerk-off wouldn't hurt.

She moaned as she felt it inside of her and moving around. You took a seat in front of her and started to jerk-off from watching her and it would be a good one to. She felt it move as fast as it can and she couldn't believe how god this felt.

You jerk your did faster, and seeing her moan and struggle in her latex prison made you want to masturbate faster. You grab a small bowl and aimed for it, shooting your cum right inside of it while watching the wolf being sexually tortured.

She was about to cum herself and she didn't know she liked this kind of stuff. You take the bowl of cum with you, and walk back over the the bowl of cherries. You take one and dunk it into your own jizz before unzipping her mouth open once again and taking the cum covered fruit and putting it in her mouth.

She starting chewing it and it tasted different for some reason and it was good too and she wanted more of it. You take more cherries and dip them onto your own DNA, before you start to give her one at a time.

She slowly started eating them all but she couldn't get enough of it but one more was left and she was about to cum. You covered it up in as much of your spunk as you could before you took it and smeared some of it on her lips, and a little bit of it on her nose so that she could get both the taste and smell of it before you put it in between her lips.

She did and she was surprised that she ate your seed but she realized that she liked the taste and smell of it. You then went back down to her pussy and may as well finish the job, and you lick her clit like candy once again. That's what she needed to cum and now her latex suit was damp around her pussy.

You tasted her juices, and she had a nice taste to. But then you take the bowl you used for your cum, and decided to let her have the rest. You take your hand and placed it under her chin to life her head up, and pour the rest of your white gold into her mouth.

She started to drink it without a second thought and not only was it good for her to calm down the virus but it was packed with protein too. You smile again at how she enjoined it, and she looked to be feeling better now as well. You might have even gave her a Latex and Bondage fetish to.

You might have but you were going to run some more test to see if you actually did... and you couldn't wait to do those test. So for now you went and turned the toy off, and take it out of her seeing that she had enough. Going to the controls you operate it so the pillars could lower her down to the floor, and you went over to her to take the straps off her. You picked her up and carried her off to get cleaned up from the mess that was once again made.

That's the price you have to pay for science and you didn't mind paying a little extra.


	5. Vanilla the Rabbit

**Vanilla the Rabbit**

* * *

><p>Another day on the job, and more work to do. You got a new patient today and it was the mother of Cream. You heard stories of her and how cute she was even if she was older than you, but that didn't matter for she was the hottest MILF on Mobius as you were told.<p>

Looking at your noted you find her picture and file as well.

**_'Vanilla the__ Rabbit'_**

**Physical description**

Species: Domestic Lop-Eared Rabbit

Gender: Female

Height: 130cm

Weight: Secret

Fur: Cream and Orange

Eyes: Brown

Like they said she looked to be like a hot bunny, but their was also another thing about her as well. The virus is making her go into heat, but that wasn't just the problem as well. Since she had a child, her breasts make milk now, but when she got infected she gained an extra bra size as well, and she's been leaking breast milk.

This was also what you needed to do. You have to help her with her heat problem, and make sure she would be milked so she won't feel as tender for now.

Passing through the trademark doors, you find the bunny that was now on a custom made table with her hands, and ankles restraint to the table, holding her in a **H** like pose.

Oh but that wasn't all, she was also wearing a very popular bunny girl outfit as well. She wore a with a cute red bowtie that had the inhibitor collar under it, an orange one piece swimsuit, and a pair of caramel brown colored pantyhose with seams running down the front of her legs.

Your cock felt like it was going to snap in half from just looking at her, but it looked like she was a bit shy from being looked at and she looked like she didn't want to be here.

She looked away from you and she was blushing really hard from wearing this outfit."Oh don't be shy Miss Vanilla." You tell her, as you walk up to her. Placing you hand on her outer thigh and rubbing it a bit, feeling the pantyhose and they felt thick yet soft.

She flinched a bit when he touched her and she didnt want him to do that, "Please dont do this doctor I have to take care of Cream."

"Theirs no need to worry Miss Vanilla, she's with some friends of yours." You tell her as you slid you hand down from her thigh, to her shin, all the way to her feet and toes since she wasn't wearing any heels. She shivered when you did that and she tried to move away from your touch but couldn't.

You smiled and traced circles on the bottoms of her feet to try and get her to cheer up. It tickled a bit but she didn't want any of this. You start playing with her toes as well, smiling at her while you were doing it. Even if you weren't into feet, she had an amazing pair. She kept laughing but she still didn't want you to do this.

You then noticed that the top of her outfit was getting two wet spot over where her breasts were. "Oh that's right you also need to be milked as well." You said before you walk over to somewhere.

"P-please... I just want to be alone." She told you, she still seems to be resisting the treatment.

"Miss Vanilla I assure you that I'm not trying to harm you." You tell her with honesty, as you grab a small milking machine on a pushcart , and pushing it over to the side of you patient.

As you set it in place you first went to her top and gently pulled it down, her breasts bounced out but she reacted to how tender they were now because of the milk inside of them. They slightly hurt but when they started to hang out it felt a bit better since she now had breathing room for her girls.

You gently messaged them first, taking care not to hurt her. She was still shy about this but their was nothing she could do to stop him.

You take the plungers and placed one of them on her nipples, and she shivered some more, then you placed the other one on her other nipple setting it in place and seeing her nipples through the plastic tubes.

You walk over to the machine, and start it up, and you make sure to set it on a low sucking for her, and you see the milk being sucked from her nipples and through the hose, and into a large plastic bottle.

It felt good being milked like this and she didn't know why but she felt really embarrassed that you were watching her. "It's alright Miss Vanilla, I am a Doctor after all." You tell her with a smile, before you placed you hand on her other outer thigh and rubbed it a flinched again when you touched her there but the pleasure was slowly betting her resistance.

You walk to the front of the table where her feet were again, You take out a remote from your pocket, and press a button. The side of the table where her legs were, began to spread out making her legs spread wide open into a **Y** fashion without causing any stress to her body, so you could get a good view of her lower area under her bunny suit.

She tried to block your view with her knees but she couldn't bend them in anyway to stop you from doing so. You walk closer to her special area and placed your hand on her inner thighs, gently rubbing them without reaching for her crotch just shivered from your touch and with this machine milking her it only added to her sensitivity, "Please... all I just need is the milking doctor."

Oh it's much more than that." You tell her with a seductive voice. "I understand that your trying to be modest, but this is what I need to do for you as well." You tell her before you grabbed the crotch of her suit, and pull on it slowly.

She had a worried yet blushed look on her face, until a pop sound was heard, and the bottom piece of her outfit was now open showing a wet cunny covered under the soaked hosiery she wore making her eyes widen in shock. She didn't actually think you were going to do it, and she wanted to cover her eyes in shame from the state she was in right now.

"Miss Vanilla." You say as you went to her bottom of her legs were her feet were at. You started to kiss her from her feet with two kisses, to her shins with four kisses, to her knees with one kiss, to her thighs with five kisses, until you met her wet cunny under the pantyhose once more. "It's okay to enjoy yourself." You tell her and gave it one big passionate kiss

She never let anyone other then her daughter's father, go anywhere near their and ever since he died she never felt the touch of another man their. It was like the extinguished fire of pleasure was relighted inside of her once more brighter than before.

You make sure that she would never feel frighten here and she would always be safe. You give her love another kiss, and another, and another. Making her gasp with every kiss, and she was doing her best to stay focused. Each kiss was as good as the last one and she was slowly losing her resistance.

You could see that she was getting more we, and her juices were soaking more into her the bottom part of her outfit. "Boy would I love to get a full view of your cunny now, but... gods of mobius you look good in these pantyhose." You told her.

"T-thank you." She said with a blush, "I use to work in a club where I had to wear these things." She tells you and it looks like she's opening up to you.

"I bet you had allot of guys ogling at you as well huh?" You ask her with a smile, as you comfort her.

"Y-yes... i was embarrassed when that happened to me." She told you.

"Well who can blame them?" You asked as you message her covered outer pussy lips. "You are a beautiful woman, with such a kind and strong willed personality after all."

She blushed when you said that, "Y-you think so?"

"Of course." You tell her with a true and honest voice, as you kept playing with her pussy and pulling on the pantyhose a bit, letting them spring back in place on her pussy, and she let out a eep when they came back up.

"I think it's time you felt like a woman once again." You tell her and pull on that same spot you just did this time you don't let go, until another pop was heard and a hole was now in her pantyhose, but just big enough that only her cunny could be seen.

She felt the air hit her moist cunny and it sent a shiver down her spine. You take a bottle pink lube from your pocket, and you pop open the cap you hold it up high over her precious love before a small drop of the slick jelly stretched out and snapped off, falling through the air and landing right on her clit with a thick splash.

She felt it land and after first she didn't feel anything. Then she felt it become more sensitive than then she could ever imagine, then more drops fell from the bottle and it landed on different parts of her pussy making her feel more hot then before.

You bring out your trusty rod once more, and place a few drops on the head of your rod feeling the effects of the lube as well before you take it and gently prodded her entrance feeling the passage first.

Her cunny was really tight and that wasn't surprising since she didn't have sex for a 'very' long time. Slowly sliding inside of her, you make sure to keep adding some lube to make it much easier for both her and you, but mostly for her. She tried to hold onto some thing but she couldn't since she was being held down.

You think she had enough of the restraints, but before you could get the remote. You saw that the suction cups on her nipples popped off, and hanging down on the table. The machine shut off as soon as it filled the bottle up and she had allot of milked backed up in her from how much it was filled.

Being query, you leaned down close to her nipples before taking one of them in and giving it a gentle suck before a little bit of remaining milk squirted into your mouth, and you cock (now inside this MILF bunny) jumped from how great it tasted. She felt it move suddenly and this sent a good feeling throughout her body, she knew she shouldn't be liking this but it felt too damn good.

Focusing on her restraining you get the remote and undid the ones on her ankles then, you put her legs upon your shoulders and wrapped your arms around her thighs. Her toes started to curl up as you started pumping in and out of her tight cunny.

She didn't know what to think now since she hasn't done this in a long time and she didn't know if kids today had more energy back when she was your age. She would know soon enough as you used the remote to let go of her arms and fucked her like no tomorrow.

She held onto you for dear life with her legs, and with each thrust more milk came out. You reached down and sucked more of her milk and just the taste of it made you wanna bang her more and it shook the table as well, causing her legs to stiffen in the air and twitch, she couldn't keep up with you and you knew she was close.

"Let it out Miss Vanilla, theirs no need to hold it in anymore." You tell her as you hit her G-spot. Her eyes widen when you hit her sweet spot but she still didn't cum from that...maybe if you try hitting it some more you'll make her cum.

So you did, and started hitting her spot good. Even some over things such as sucking on her nipples, and messaging her breasts as well. "Did you also know that, if a girl wears a good outfit, with a good pair of pantyhose, they can have a better orgasm?" You whisper in her ear.

"R-Really?" She asked you back with a moan.

"Oh yes the way they must feel just makes you want to be in heaven when you cum." You tell her as you hit her spot several more times like crazy.

She couldn't handle the animal you became and after many long years she felt her climax and was it a big one. Years of pent up cum burst around you cock, nearly pushing you back. It was so hot that it made you shoot your load right inside of her. Her back arched a bit when she felt your cum inside of her cunny and it also made her twitch a bit as well.

You saw that she had a open smile on her face, and she had tears of joy running from her eyes. You undid the restraints on her arms now, and you take her hand and kiss it. "There, don't you feel better now?" You ask her, and you receive a nod as she felt the heat of your seed still inside of you. "As long as you're here you will be treated as a guest." You tell her with a smile. "And will make sure you are kept comfortable as well."

She nodded her head again and being in your care she was left exhausted from being milked and being creampied.

You pull out of her, and your thick seed slowly oozes out of her cunny. You then call the clean up crew for help as well.

When she would wake up from having the best sleep, she would be in a new bunny girl outfit with a sleeve restraint for her arms, but she would also get a extra paded room as well. Even a visit from you for when you two would sit down for tea, and 'other' stuff.


	6. Fiona Fox

**Fiona Fox**

* * *

><p>This was a surprise, you never thought that a criminal would be transferred here to the Mobius Asylum. Fiona Fox an ex-member of the Freedom Fighters that became a criminal and fell in love with Scourge.<p>

It made you nervous that she was your next patient, since she was a strong fighter. But you had a job to do to help her with the virus she caught. You also heard rumors about her leaving Scourge before the virus started, and that she wanted to leave him. That's when it happened and she instantly got transferred here without a second thought.

You check your notepad to find her pic and her info as well.

_**'Fiona** **Fox'**_

**Physical description**

Species : Red Fox

Gender : Female

Height : 3 ft 2 in

Weight : Secret

Color scheme : Red/Cream

Fur : Red

Hair : Brown

Eyes : Ice Blue

She didn't look that bad, but looks can be deceiving. You take a deep breath and walked through the double doors, to find the very Vixen in a black double thick straitjacket, with black thigh high boots. She had both a blindfold, but she had on a mask on around her mouth that resembles a muzzle, so it looked like she could still talk.

As always she had on that inhibit collar like all the other patients, thank the gods of Mobius for that. But that wasn't all, she was also strapped to a special dolly that's made to carry people. You were careful not to startle her but once you take your first step closer to her she heard it.

"Back off creep I don't need any of your help." She tells you when she heard you come in.

Her manners could at least use some work. "Now, now." You tell her trying to stay calm. "I didn't come here for trouble."

"Well you came to the wrong place." She tells you, "I'm nothing but trouble."

'Yes I've heard.' You thought to yourself, as you walk closer to her but also writing down notes as well.

"So what brings you here doc?" She asked you, "Because we both know its not my personality that brought you here."

"You are my next patient Miss Fiona, and I'm to treat your illness." You said, as you grab a rubber glove and placed it on with a snap sound.

"Your kidding right?" She asked with a chuckle, "Like hell i'll let you touch me."

You were still nervous even with that collar on her, she still gives you a bad sign. But then you also notice a pair of headphones and wonder why those were there. She knew that these doctors were easy to intimidate and she was going to break so easily like the others.

You looked to see that their was a disc inside the player that the headphones were connected to. It was labeled 'soothing pleasure' what the heck does that mean? Their was also a note saying that it was for Fiona Fox as well.

So for the heck of it, you take the music player and walk up to the vixen. Placing the headphones on her first. "What the hell did you just put on me?" She asked as she felt something cover her ears and since she was tied up she couldn't take them off.

You then press the play button and in a few seconds you could hear some strange music playing from the headphones. When you looked at her again it looked like she was being pleasured by the song she was now listening to. She felt more relaxed and she seemed to enjoy the music.

While that was going on, you went to the table getting a dozen trusty wired vibrators, and a roll of pink tape as well before going back to her. You start by taking the tape, and putting one of the little toys over each of where her nipples were under her straitjacket. She felt you place something on her and with this music on she didn't care what you put on her.

That music seemed to be doing the trick, then you moved the crotch of her jacket out of the way showing her precious hole, before placing five of the toys inside her love. Then putting five more onside her other hole, making sure they were lube up first before popping them in their. You slide the crotch of her suit back. Before you would turn all of them on, and smiled before pressing pause on the music. The moment you did she let out a loud moan when her mind stopped listening to the music and boy did you enjoy her cute moans.

You then get all the remotes that they were connected to and turned them on all at once, the two one her nipples vibrate hard, making her nipples hard. The five, int both her pussy and ass, vibrate hard as well fighting for space. She groaned when she felt it them move and she was shivering and moving a bit when she felt the toys.

While she was enjoying that, you went and get something else that might change her attitude. She tried to focus on something else but she couldn't and seeing her like this was fun. You grab two classic vibrators for both her holes, and so that the wired toy already in her would have some extra company. You walk back to her, and move the crotch of her suit away again, seeing her wet pussy being invaded by the mini toys. You then take one of the vibrators and stuff it in her wet cunt first.

Her back arched when she felt the toy go inside her pussy Once it was in, you then went for her other hole. Spreading her cheeks apart, you begin to shove the other toy inside her ass. She didn't know what to think, she was mad you were doing this to her but on the other hand you had the balls to do this to her.

You turn both toys to full vibration, and place the bottom piece back over the filled holes. Watching her body twitch and wiggle in her strapped prison. She looked like she loved this kind of stuff and she was in need of this for a long time.

As she was enjoying herself, it was also getting you turned on as well perhaps a little walk for her in this condition may be good for her to. You get a leash and hook it to her collar, before you undid the straps holding her in the dolly. She felt you undo the straps and she felt you out her on the floor and on her hands and knees.

With a gentle tug with the leash, you started to go for a small walk around the room. When she moved she felt the toys moved a lot inside of her. It made her shiver, but she couldn't do anything since she was being treated like a pet now... but somehow it started to feel good.

'Why the hell did I like this?' She asked when she crawled on all fours. With only the tug of the leash leading her, you lead her around the room at least five times now. Each lap made her want to cum even more but it was just starting.

You stop and she stops, you tie the leash down to your old friends the pillars before. You get behind her and her tail was raised up on her own, and she had a nice ass on her. 'Ah what the hell, I lived an awesome life.' You though as you give her left ass cheek a big kiss.

To your surprise she didn't do anything to you she must be unable to do anything since the virus got stronger from you walking her like a dog.

"Oh looks like you enjoy this." You tell her, as you got on you knees behind her. "Let's see how you like doggy style." You say as you move the bottom piece of her suit one more time, but which hole to go for? . . . . . Well you haven't done any anal in some time and she has a pretty cute ass for a fox.

You smirked and pull out the vibrator in her ass, and you begin to replace it with your own unzipped cock. Showing no mercy as you entered her other hole. It was a good thing her ass was lubed up because she would had felt a lot of pain from him shoving it inside of her but it felt good.

Instead of going slow, you were already pounding in and out of her backside. You even pull on the leash a bit to make her take it. She felt it go even deeper and her stamina in her arms being zapped away. With her ass raised into the air, you took the chance and grabbed her tail. Slamming your cock deep down in her, creating a smacking sound as your hips kept meeting her's.

She cant believe you, you made her look like a fool, you put toys in her and to top it all off you were making her your bitch and... she loved it, she never been dominated like this before.

You could feel your climax coming, and you picked up speed as you rammed her ass cause it will be a big one for her. If you could only see how she looks right now you can safely say she won't be hurting you anymore... maybe she'll be more happy to see you the next time you visit, and with what your about to do now, she might be. You fill her second insides up with your hot sticky seed, and it went deep into her bowls further than the wired toys in her ass could reach.

Feeling the heat that deep inside made her cum but it was able to push out the toys in her vixenhood. You chuckled a bit as you say you patient panting and laying on the floor like a tired pet. You pull out of her ass, and her ring was still gaped open a bit, but it would close up soon. Some of your seed came out and dripped to the floor. You could tell that she was tried and it looked like you were able to keep her virus in check for the time being.

You reached to her hair and stroked it just like how you might do with a real pet, and she makes a great one to. She really hated how you handled her but that was her way of showing her affection. "I think I'm gonna enjoy having you around... my little pet." You tell her with a smirk, as you pet her some more. "Put you in one of those pet like outfits, with those stuffed paws for your hands and feet, making you wear a mask blocking your vision and hearing, giving you long walks around the whole asylum, won't that be fun."

"You... are evil." She said with a pant, "I like that." She said with a smile.

It made you smile... evilly knowing that she was going to be a good obedient pet for the time she stays here. The power of sex was truly amazing one. Fiona felt really tired from what you guys did just now and felt like sleeping for a bit.

When she would wake up she would be in one of those suits you told her about, along with a leash. She would even be in a room with a big pillow to sleep on, a ball to play with, and a loving master to walk her from time to time.

If she would be embarrassed now, it would only be the beginning for her.


	7. Sally Acorn

**Sally Acorn**

* * *

><p>Your next patient was quite the honor of having at the Asylum, she is the very Princess of her father's kingdom, Sally Acorn. She has been taken here because of the virus putting her into heat, and interfering with her duties to the kingdom as well. Checking you notepad once again you find her picture and her info.<p>

'**Princess Sally Acorn'**

**Physical description**

Species: Ground Squirrel

Gender: Female

Fur: Tan, light brown

Hair: Dark auburn

Eyes: Blue

She was cute, but even in here you would make sure that she would be welcomed with the highest respect. She was a really classy Mobian and she was a really important member of the Freedom fighters plus she smart too.

Going through the doors once again you find the Princess wearing the casual collar, but she was also naked as well. She was strapped into a arms were strapped to the arms of the chair, and her legs were being held in the air by cable supports, so that her feet could be seen.

"Princess Acorn." You say as you walked up beside her with a smile, and knelt down on one knee. "It's a great honor to have you here."

"These must be a mistake. I never have been in contact with anyone with the virus, Nicole made sure of it." She tells you.

"I'm afraid there's more than one way for the virus to travel then just by transmitting it by person." You tell her as you stood back up. "I do apologies your highness but were still in researching it's origin as well, and came empty handed." She looked devastated when you say that but she was still optimistic for the cure. "Don't fear Princess Acorn, were still trying to find a way to find a cure for it." You tell her. "But for now... will make sure that you are kept well in here for the time."

"O-okay." She said with a nod. She knew about this place and she never thought she would ever be here.

You give her a warm smile before you walk around her chair, and headed for not the tables but for a special machine, it had eight robotic serves on it, that could extend to six feet. each one had four types of items on it. Two of them had feathers, two of them had rotary brushes, two had silicone bristles, and two had robotic gloves on them. You wheel the machine over to her, and set it just about three feet away in front of her.

Her curiosity of the machine got to her. "What is that?" She asked you as she saw it, "Are you going to use that on me?"

"It's a machine that's very special, and yes." You tell her with a smile. "Let's see how ticklish you are." You said before starting up the machine, and the two feathered servos started to tickle her feet and it looked like she was incredibly ticklish. She started laughing immediately and she was trying her hardest to get away.

But sadly she couldn't, and then the two brushes went to her feet and started to spin on the sensitive parts of her feet making her laugh more.

"No!" She yelled out while laughing, "Please stop." She said while laughing.

"Sorry Princess but it's protocol." You said before you went to her chair, and pressed a button on it. The arms of the chair raised up along with her own arms so that they were in the air, and then the servos with bristles, went to her armpits and started ticking them. She laughed even more now that her armpits were being tickled and she never knew that this was a thing that people like to do.

Then the robotic hands then slowly reached up to her, she begged fit it to stop but when they started to tickle her tummy that was the icing on the cake. She never thought that a machine that can tickle will make her wet let alone make her want to cum. "Does it tickle your highness?" You asked her with a smile.

"Yesssss!" She yelled out while laughing and her laughter was really cute.

You adjusted the machine now, and the feathers now went to tickle her inner thighs. She still tried to move in away that wouldn't tickle her but she still couldn't do something like that.

You then notice that something was dripping on the floor under her, and you went to take a look. You find that her royal flower was starting to get wet, and it was winking as well. She didn't notice you looking at it but you had to admit she had a great body.

You smirked and made the feathered servos move closer to it, and they started to tickle her clit, lips of her pussy. She felt what you were doing and she was surprised that you would do that but she seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"It must be stressful having to do royal duties." You tell her as you stood behind the chair she was on and placed your elbows on the back rest, and then you lay you head on your hands smiling at her. "You must be so tense from having to do a job that no other person could do."

You were right her job was really stressful even with the help of her parents.

She was starting to leak tears from her eyes, from how much she has been tickled. You went back to the machine and turned it off giving her and her face cheeks a break. She panted a bit to regain her breath a bit. You quickly went to get her some water, and it wasn't the fancy kind but it would at least help her if she now has a dry throat.

You quickly went to get her some water, and it wasn't the fancy kind but it would at least help her if she now has a dry throat. She didn't mind it being normal water but she was just glad to be able to drink something.

After her thirst was quenched, she was now feeling better from the so called tickle fetish she went through... or was it over so soon? "Um... is this all for my treatment?" Sally asked you, "I'm... quite surprised that's what it takes to keep the virus calm."

"Oh it's not all." You tell her. "There's more." You move the machine to the side, and knelt down in front of her, putting on a pair of rubber gloves. She gulped when she saw you do this and she was a bit nervous. "Don't worry your Highness, this is perfectly medical." You said as you gently brush her clit earning a gasp from the princess. She clenched her teeth as she felt her clit being played with. "It's alright Princess, let it out." You said as you kept going letting her know that it was okay to moan.

She let out a cute moan and she felt something deep inside her feel that made her feel... alive. You started to brush her clit faster, and slowly rubbed her inner pussy lips. She panted as she felt her love being played with and her perfect hair was now starting to get frizzy.

You grab her clit with your index finger and thumb and gently pinch it while sliding you other finger around her entrance. She let out a loud moan as she felt her clit being pinched and it was making it swell up.

You rub it between your fingers, and then you start to finger her pussy being careful not to touch her inner flower. She moaned when she felt you do this but the virus was slowly making her go into heat. You then started to rub her clit like crazy, and finger fuck her pussy. She was loving this a lot but she was getting hornier.

You take the bottle of lube from your pocket, and you squirt some of it on her pussy. She shivered from how cold it was at first, but then it started to feel warm, and she started to feel hot. She panted a bit more and she felt the heat inside of her start to get unconformable. "It's your choice Princess." You tell her. "You can decide how this can turn out."

She thought about it for a bit and she didn't know what to do... but she did want to save herself for her love so she had to use her other hole but she couldn't tell him since the pleasure felt too good. When she wasn't looking, you take your middle finger and poked her tight ring letting it slide right inside her. She gasped as she felt it inside of her ass and she liked it.

You twist it around to loosen her up, before pulling it out and then sticking two fingers inside her royal tail hole. She moaned even more and this new feeling was amazing and she wanted more of it.

"I know what your wanting." You said as you take out your cock from you pants. "With your permission I shall fill up your other hole with my little friend."

"You... have my permission." She said with a pant, "So put that sucker inside of me already." She said as boldly.

"Yes your highness." You said and shoved you rod inside her ring, but she didn't say lube it up. She forgot about that and it felt rough. You push your way inside the walls of her ass, and she looked to be in both pain but pleasure as well.

She love the pleasure but the pain was a bit hard to handle it but she was going to deal with it. Once you get as far as you could inside her ass, you slowly pull out of her until you could barely see the head of you dick before pushing back inside her so hard it shook the chair she was strapped into.

She gasped when she felt your rod back inside of her again and getting past the first thrust was the hard part but now it was going to be much easier. You moved back and forth a bit faster, and she still didn't ask for lube which was a smart-ass way of fucking her now. In all honesty see actually forgot about asking for it.

Ah well with how her pussy was getting wet, she was improvising without noticing. Her juices leaked out and started to coat your rod making it easier to fuck her ass. She was loving this more now that her love juices were acting as lube.

You started fucking her faster, and it was feeling soooooo good right now. Her mind was slowly going blank from all this pleasure. Your were panting to, and her fur felt so soft as you fucked her. It felt like you wanted to fuck her forever but couldn't

Her hair was all messed up now and that was a good sign for you but she felt her limit about to be reach and she needed the release badly. "Princess... I'm gonna cum." You warn her as you kept going with no breaks.

"Do it... your princess commands you!" She said as she felt her limit about to come to her.

With one last push, you shoot a heaping load of white cum inside her ass filling it up good. She gasped as she felt it go deep inside of her and she was surprised you had a huge load to give her.

You both hold this pose for sometime, and the smell of sex filled up the entire room. Pulling out of her your seed started to drip to the floor but you loved how the Princess was now. Her hair was a mess and she panted like a dog from how good it this anal sex was.

"How do you feel Princess?" You ask her before taking a deep breath.

"Very... good." She said with a smile.

You nodded and tried to stay awake but that sex you did with her did a number on you and that rarely happens at all. She was tired herself as well and she was nodding off a bit so she might as well fall muster up the remaining strength you have left before undoing the straps she was in. Picking her up in your arms you carry her to a bed, hell you might have to lay in one yourself as well.

But when that would pass, Princess Sally would be an honored guest for the time and you will make sure she would be attended to when she needs it.


	8. Cosmo

**Cosmo**

* * *

><p>This was a bit surprising, you never thought that a visitor of Green Gate would come here. A nice and sweet girl named Cosmo who was the only one of her kind to be infected with the virus. She came to Mobius to see some old friends but she didnt know about the virus and it seemed to have clamed her as a victim as well.<p>

As always you check your notes of the Plant like alien and she was really adorable to.

'Cosmo'

Physical description

Species: Plant-like alien

Gender: Female

Height: 90 cm (2' 11")

Weight: 15 kg (33 lb)

Hair: Green

Skin: Pale peach

Eyes: Blue

You had to admit this was a bit odd for a non-type of mobiun to catch this sickness, but thankfully she can be help in this time of need. You went through the double doors and walked to the room she was in. She was sitting on a bed that they put in the room for her, she was facing away from you but she had on the collar that everyone else had on. Even if she didn't have powers you guess that it was better to be safe than sorry. "Miss Cosmo?" You asked getting her attention.

She heard your voice and turned to see you, "Hello." She said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you doctor." She told you.

"It's nice to meet you as well." You tell her with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine but sometimes I feel really hot inside but i usually sleep it off." She tells you as she sits facing you.

"It seems that you resistant to the virus as well." You said as you checked your notes.

"I guess so." She said with a smile, "But I kind feel hot right now."

"Well it also says here that you like to be watered as well right?" You asked her, checking your notes.

Her eyes sparkled a bit when you mentioned being watered, "Oh yes I really do like be watered." She tells you.

"Well we have a new stall set up here." You tell her, since clean up was allot of work they decided to instal a shower system to make it much easier.

She smiled when you said that, "Are you going to help water me?" She asked you as she went to the showers.

"Of course." You tell her and followed her, to the new shower stall that had a special shower head with ten types of nozzles on it, along with a dial that had a red mark on one side, and a blue mark on the other representing the hot and cold. Under it was a faucet for the water and you gently turn it and the water started to slowly flow through the long hose, and out of the shower head's nozzle.

She put the water temperature to a warm level but not to warm that it hurts her afterwards. She out her hand in the shower to get a feel for it and it was just right for her. You noticed how she really liked it to, and it looked it made her feel good as well. She went to take off the clothes she had on and she didn't care that you were with her. She looked really cute as well, she actually had a really nice figure under what she was wearing.

She got in and she smiled but she remembered you were with him, "Would you like to get in with me?" She asked you, "It's big enough for both of us."

"Are you sure?" You asked her, even if she was cute you weren't that desperate for love making.

"I dont mind." She told you, "In our world it's come for this kind of thing to happen."

"O-Okay." You say as you start to undress as well, you are her doctor after all. Once you striped down from your clothes you follow inside with her inside the shower with her. "My apologize I am a male after all." You said sheepishly.

"It's alright." She said with a smile, "I dont mind it."

You nodded, and take the shower head offering to help her. You started to drizzled some water into her legs first. She felt the relaxing power of the water go to work and she let out a happy sigh and the buds on her head started to open up. You then started to cover her legs in water, then you slowly moved up to her hips. The more you watered her the better she felt but that just made the heat inside of her grow. You raise the shower head up more, and moved to her ass but when you circled around her you almost got her secret area a bit wet as well. She shivered a bit when she felt the water hit that area.

"Sorry." You said before you moved the water away from it.

"I-it's okay." She told you, "It felt good."

"Okay." You said and moved higher to her back, coating it in warm water but the heat of the shower started to wake up your little friend and you had to make sure she wouldn't notice it.

She didn't notice since she was enjoying the water on her back and the flowers that were on her head were almost open. You then went to spray some water on her front side and she had the cutest pair of breasts on her for a Plant Girl, but it didn't help your rod's wake up call. Feeling the water on her chest made her nipples hard. You gulped a bit, but then you could feel your member now in it's full erection.

She leaned on you as she couldn't withstand it but you could smell the scent that her head flower gave off and it was really intoxicating. It made you shiver, and your cock jumped from the smell. You body started to feel hot as well. She maybe able to sleep off the heat but since she was in the presence of a male... well she needed this to go back to normal. You had a hard time staying focused and you started to splash most of the floor, and only a little bit of her. She got the shower head and made you point it back at her sacred flower.

The water was not spraying right on it, and the pressure of the water coming mixed with how warm it was felt really good on her. Things just got better for so she did something for you, she put her hand on your rod and started giving you a handjob.

"Mi-Miss Cosmo." You moan out but, the way her hand felt was amazing. She didn't hear you as she kept going and she slowly went faster and faster.

She was sending waves of pleasure through your body, and it made your rod twitch. She then stopped and got on her knees and started to give you a BJ. You moaned louder, as you felt her tongue running on the underside of your shaft. The only thing you could possibly do now is look right into her eyes as looked back at you. She just gave you living eyes, she was enjoying the thickness of you dick. You could feel her teeth brushing up against it and it drove you crazy with pleasure. She didnt know what to do so she just things that she might thing you will like and it was a good thing her guesses were right.

You could feel it now, your cock wanted to let out the milk it was holding but you tried to hold it back. She tried her best to milk your cock and she even started sucking on it to make it come out. It was futile you felt your balls twitch and they emptied themselves and ranr though you hard rod and shooting right inside the plant-girl's mouth, over, and over again. She tried to eat as much as she could but it was to thick to take it all in at once. She coughed a bit when she couldn't eat all of it.

You quickly took your rod out so she could spit some of the seed out, but it got all over the front side of her body. She panted as she looked at herself and she was a mess but she loved it. You were still hard even from giving her such a nice treat, but she did look cute with your own seed covering her. She took some off her chest and ate it very sexually. It was hot and the urge to please her built up inside of you now. She noticed you were hard still and her lust started taking over as she laid on her back and shows you her love.

You gulped once more but the smell of what she was giving off kept you from controlling yourself. You got onto your knees and your rod was already lined up to her precious flower before pushing through her folds. She felt it go inside and she held onto you as best as she could since this was her first time but you were going to find out soon enough. You keep pushing until you met her inner flower and popped it. Blood started to come out of her flower and she held onto you very tightly.

You go in further before you start pulling out, and then back inside her until you picked up a bit of speed and got use to doing her. She felt her love starting to fit his rods shape and she seemed to be enjoying this a lot. You started to go faster inside her popped flower, and her walls got more slick with each time you rubbed your cock on them. Her flowers were now in full bloom and the scent was even stronger now and it made you want to rut her all day and night.

You kept going and going in and out of her, holding her legs up by her ankles and you went crazy for her pussy. "Oh Doctor, my insides feel all tingly." She tells you as you rutted her but this just made you want to do her more maybe even change your position.

"J-Just go with it." You tell your patient as you turn her sideways and laid her leg on your shoulder. She did go with it and now she felt his rod go deeper inside of her and it even kissed the entrance to her womb. It was like you couldn't stop now, and you kept doing her so hard that she couldn't see straight. Her mind went blank as she got her pussy pounded by you.

You could feel another load of cum wanting to fill her up so you picked up more speed. She felt it and she braced herself for the load that was about to come from you and herself. You grit your teeth as you shot another load of hot seed inside of her and it made your vision swim. You grit your teeth as you shot another load of hot seed inside of her and it made your vision swim.

She felt your spunk spill inside of you and it made her climax as well, her walls wrap your dick in different ways to make sure to get as much of you seed as possible. Congratulations you just fertilized a plant girl.

You panted even more, and you were rubbing her leg that still laid on your shoulder. She had her eyes closed as she panted and she was so satisfied that she wanted to stay like this a little bit longer. You slowly pull out of her, along with mixed fruits that covered your rod. She smiled when you took it out and some of the fruit she had inside of here came out and on the tile floor.

You had no idea what got into you... but it felt good and you wouldn't mind doing it again. You noticed the flowers on her head were open now and they made her look beautiful. "You look beautiful with those flowers." You tell her.

"T-thank you." She said with a pant.

You take the shower nozzle, and used it to clean off her cum covered body so she wouldn't be sticky. She smiled as she felt the water clean her and she felt all better now and the heat she first felt was now gone. This was a unexpected event for you was it? Taking a shower with a patient that didn't even need to be tied down, and feeling like you wanted to fuck her forever, you really need how to get that stuff she's got on her. She felt really tired from everything that just happened right now but she was happy this stuff did happen.

You went and got a towel, and went to dry her off first then yourself before getting dressed again in your own clothes. You take her back to the bed she sat on and laid her in it, placing the covers over her. Going to your notes again you would make sure she would have the essentials for her stay at Mobious Asylum.


End file.
